<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shower by ISailOnShips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030440">The Shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISailOnShips/pseuds/ISailOnShips'>ISailOnShips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sway With Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISailOnShips/pseuds/ISailOnShips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after my previous fic, The Ride, Raelle and Scylla have another session in the shower when they get home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sway With Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been forever since I've written a fic! This is rough, I think, but I hope you guys like it! Y'all asked for it!! Sorry it's been so long, I was on hiatus because I was taking an online course that was 3-ish months long. But I just graduated, so I'm back!!</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raelle pulls into the driveway before coming to a stop, flipping the bike into neutral, and turning it off. She gets off, followed by Scylla, who already carries a knowing smile and a swing of her hips as she struts to the apartment door, helmet coming off and hanging in her hand. Raelle removes her own helmet and gloves and enters the apartment behind her. She quickly sets her things in the closet before reaching toward Scylla and pulling her into her own body by her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about that shower, huh?” she says into the brunette’s warm neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scylla tilts her head to give the hungry soldier behind her better access. Her hand tangles into Raelle’s hair and she smiles through a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little pitter-patter on the hardwood floor brings her to open her eyes again just in time to see Crash barreling his way toward them from the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Scylla says once the boxer pup makes it to them, stopping too late and plowing into the expecting couple. Scylla laughs and steps away from a reluctant Raelle in order to bend over and pet the good boy. “Crash needs a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that and a final quirk of her eyebrow at the blonde, Scylla heads to the bedroom, leaving Raelle and Crash to stare at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> walking you, then.” Raelle grumbles to the tail wagging slobber machine, who sits waiting patiently as Raelle grabs his harness. It’s when she tries to put it </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> him that chaos ensues. As usual, Crash begins jumping and dodging the harness with excited whacks of his thick and heavy tail into Raelle’s leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she growls in frustration. With a stern voice and a pointed finger, she says, “Crash, sit.” Finally he does. As she clips his harness on him, Raelle grumbles some more. “Make this quick, boy. I’m trying to have shower sex with mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not quick, however, as though Crash knew Raelle needed to get back to her waiting girlfriend fast. By the time they return, the shower is already running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raelle unleashes the pup and kicks her shoes off. She trips over one of Crash’s toys on the way to their bedroom. Through their room and into the bathroom, she finds an already steam covered mirror and it’s hot as a sauna. Scylla is silhouetted through the steamy glass of the shower walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starting without me, I see.” Raelle says as she hurriedly removes each article of clothing and tosses it all somewhere near the laundry basket. Scylla giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raelle slides her way into the shower, feeling the hot stream of water as her hands grab at either side of Scylla’s hips and turn her so they face each other. She pushes the brunette to the wall and presses her lips to the wet and waiting ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not the only one that’s hungry. It’s evident in the way Scylla’s kiss grows sloppy and her hands grip Raelle’s shoulders, urging her closer and closer. It’s a hunger that feeds Raelle, but doesn’t fill her. It makes her want more and more, so she </span>
  <em>
    <span>takes</span>
  </em>
  <span> more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She presses herself against the girl further, and Scylla opens her legs, giving Raelle better access to where she most wants her. Instead, Raelle’s hand slides up her lover’s body. She loves the way the woman’s breasts fit in her palm so perfectly, as though they were meant to be held by </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she squeezes a sigh from Scylla’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Scylla moans between deep kisses. Raelle nips at her bottom lip, and feels the smile that forms from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Raelle hums in a rhetorical questioning tone. With two fingers, she tweaks one of Scylla’s nipples, eliciting a gasp from the blue-eyed girl in front of her. Scylla wraps her arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels amazing, Rae,” she tells the blonde against her lips. She rocks her hips forward until Raelle’s leg brushes against her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raelle lets out a husky laugh, proud to find that the Necro is wet, and not from the shower head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel that?” Scylla’s sultry words are spoken at her ear, the hot breath sending a chill down Raelle’s spine. Raelle nods, pinching the girl’s nipple hard as she adds pressure between Scylla’s legs. “Imagine how much wetter I’ll be with your head between my legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raelle moves her free hand, which is still planted firmly on Scylla’s hip, down to the girl’s inner thigh, running her trimmed nails ever so gently on the slick, smooth skin. She doesn’t linger for long, her own desperate desire making her impatient. She moves her own leg back enough to replace it with her fingers. At first contact, Scylla’s breath hitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums out a delicious moan as Raelle rubs circles against her clit. She kisses her hard, swallowing the last of the sound leaving Scylla. Feeling the wet mess on her fingers is ten times better than on her leg, and Raelle slides two of her fingers through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Needs a taste</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls her hand away as she pulls away from the kiss, ignoring the whine that leaves the Necro. Raelle slips a wet finger into her own mouth. Her bright blue eyes meet dark hooded blues that watch her every move; the way her cheeks hollow with every suck and flick of her tongue, the flutter of her lids over her glazed over eyes. The salty taste of Scylla’s arousal brings a smile to her closed lips as she sucks every bit of wetness off of the digit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens her mouth to add the second finger, but the hand gripping her wrist pulls it away from her. Scylla’s eyes are locked onto Raelle’s as she closes her full lips on the finger. Raelle feels her stomach tighten in excitement with the intense look being given to her. Watching the brunette lick herself off was mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raelle presses their lips together hard once more once the finger is removed, wanting more than anything to taste it on her tongue. Scylla moans again, fingers now interlaced in Raelle’s wet hair. A gasp escapes Scylla when an unexpected finger is pushed inside of her soaked center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she moans, lifting her leg to wrap around her girlfriend. Her hips rock against the steady pumps, wanting the feelings to be deeper. Harder. “Goddess, that’s so good. Harder, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raelle obliges, adding a second finger and pushing them inside of her with more urgency. Scylla gets louder with every move, the heat inside of her almost unbearable if it wasn’t for the hot shower water cooling her boiling skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raelle breathes in every one of Scylla’s exhales, soaking in the lustful expression on her face and the way her eyes go from wide open to tightly shut. Scylla’s getting restless; Raelle can tell in the way her hips buck forcefully. She’s close, but this isn’t enough to send her over. Not this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final wet kiss, Raelle drops to her knees in front of the girl. The water that had been splashing over her bare back now covers the back of her head as she catches the way Scylla parts her legs more. Raelle pushes her two middle fingers inside of her again, with the new position making it much easier to fill the older girl knuckles deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raelle adds a final finger, stretching Scylla once more. She slides her wet and wanting tongue through Scylla’s lips and a hand goes back into her hair, curling tightly. It takes a lot out of Raelle to not immediately dig in like a starved animal. She instead starts off with a few simple licks, getting small tastes of her girl’s desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last lick and a love bite to her inner thigh, Raelle presses her mouth to Scylla’s throbbing cunt. Her tongue is quick and attentive and it gets a reaction so raw, Raelle is slightly upset that she doesn’t get to see the face that came along with it. It’s loud and gravelly and, ripping through her throat uninvitingly, but Scylla either doesn’t realize it or doesn’t give a fuck, because it drags on for seconds and is followed by a string of raspy, “fuck, fuck, fuck”, along with an intense jolt forward of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The combination of Raelle’s fingers and tongue quickly brings Scylla to her climax as she rides the blonde below her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rae, fuck! Yes!” she cries out when Raelle sucks on her clit. A wave of trembles runs through Scylla’s body as she arches her back. Raelle feels the walls around her fingers tense and tighten, holding the three long fingers in place as she comes hard. Raelle takes in every drop, loving the salty nectar of Scylla’s orgasm. She doesn’t pull away until there’s a tapping on her shoulder, signaling an end to Scylla’s ride to her calming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raelle stands back up, ignoring the soreness of her knees. They’ll likely bruise, but she doesn’t care. She only cares about the breathy look on her girlfriend’s face and the love she feels for her when she’s pulled in for a slow kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing, babe,” Scylla tells the Fixer. “So damn good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raelle smiles, resting her forehead on her lover’s. “What do you say we get cleaned up?” she takes Scylla’s hand and pulls her into the cascading water. Scylla smiles happily and grabs the body wash.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr with the same handle as here (iSailOnShips)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>